Fixing The Past, Struggling With Future
by Dacia3
Summary: Pg-PG13? I am REALLY happy about this story! I think its good so far! Please RR! I know the title sucks! lol


"Lizzie?" I heard Miranda's voice whisper behind me.  
  
I turned around to see her somber face. Her brown eyes stared into mine questioningly.  
  
"Is it true? Are the rumors true? Are you pregnant?"  
  
How I wished I could giggle and say no, then ask her where she heard that ridiculous rumor but I couldn't.  
  
"Yes Miranda. I."  
  
She didn't wait to hear the rest, she turned on her heel and ran away.  
  
Four Months later  
  
"Pregnant? Oh Ethan what are we going to do???" I cried.  
  
"We'll be fine, it's ok." Ethan replied quietly as he gripped my hand tightly.  
  
"We're exactly five months away from graduating!! How are we. Why.?" I burst into tears.  
  
"Don't worry Miranda."  
  
"How can I not worry? I will be labeled like Lizzie!! A slut! I haven't talked to her and Gordo since she told me she was pregnant! We.." I trailed.  
  
"Don't worry, my parents are moving to Silver Falls. My parent's will spare a room for you. We can start a new life."  
  
I hugged Ethan, maybe we would come out of this ordeal ok? Why did it happen to me?  
  
*Fifteen Years Later*  
  
"Moving? You can't be serious?" we cried out simultaneously.  
  
"Possibly only for a couple months!" My mother added.  
  
Raina and I stared at her incredulously.  
  
"Addy! Raina! Please!! I don't know how to explain it to you but your father and I have to do this! We have no choice!!! There are some things you don't know about our past! There are some things we have to clear up!"  
  
"I don't want to leave Silver Falls! It's our home!! We have never even been to Hillridge before!!" Raina exclaimed.  
  
"We have already purchased a home. We cannot stay! I am sorry girls."  
  
I looked at my twin, Raina who was already in tears. I would stay strong for my family and not cry.  
  
"When do we leave?" I asked weakly.  
  
A Month Later-In Hillridge-September 5th  
  
I was late for first period. I'm late for almost every class. I ran threw the halls and ran into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.  
  
We both landed on the ground with a smack. She lay on the ground unmoving, I thought I had killed her.  
  
I recollected myself, and went to see if the girl was ok. I moved her long black hair off her face and she moaned in pain. Her almond shaped, hazel eyes stared at me.  
  
"Are you ok?" I breathed as I helped her sit up.  
  
"My wrist really hurts." She murmured as she pointed to her left wrist. She had a soft voice.  
  
"I'm really sorry, my name is James Gordon, I was late for class and I.."  
  
She put up her right hand to silence me and slowly stood up.  
  
"My name is Adelaide Sanchez. I just moved here from Silver Falls. I am late for class too. Can you tell me where room 4B is?"  
  
I smiled at my unbelievable luck.  
  
"That's my first period class too. I'll bring you there."  
  
*Room 4b*  
  
We were twenty minutes late. I hate the feeling of all eyes on you as you enter class late. The male teacher glanced at James and I as we entered the class.  
  
"Take a seat Gordon, and who might you be?" he sighed.  
  
"Adelaide Sanchez." I replied.  
  
The teacher's brow furrowed.  
  
"A Sanchez eh? (A.N. sorry I had to put that "eh" in there, I'm Canadian) Interesting, sit beside Gordon please. By the way, my name is Mr. Digg."  
  
I walked to the back of the class and sat beside James. The boy behind me whistled.  
  
"Mr. Kessler we will have none of that!" Mr. Digg said sharply as I blushed furiously.  
  
"Kessler is a freak, ignore him." James whispered to me.  
  
"Shut up you bastard." Kessler whispered to James and James was the one who was now blushing.  
  
"As I was saying before this is Drama class as you are probably aware of. Every year we pick a play to do the first day and we work on it throughout the year. We then present it at Hillridge Arts Center. Does anyone have any suggestions on which play we should try this year?" Mr. Digg inquired.  
  
No one offered any suggestions.  
  
"Nobody? Ok I will give you the night to think it over then."  
  
Mr. Digg continued to drone on about the school rules for the next hour. Why did we have to move? Why did I have to leave my friends and my old life? Why?  
  
"Stay strong." I whispered to myself.  
  
"What did you say?" James asked.  
  
"Oh nothing..." I replied.  
  
James gave me an odd look and started to write in his note book.  
  
It was going to be a long year.  
  
*27 Lorlaina Cresent*  
  
"I hate unpacking." Ethan sighed.  
  
"Same." Miranda added.  
  
"When are you going to approach them." Ethan asked as he pulled out some pictures of the twins when they were little.  
  
"I don't know, I may go see Jo first. I hope Lizzie and Gordo will forgive me, it will take a long time but maybe we can become friends again, if we ever get to. They were so brave, staying in Hillridge. We ran when we faced a problem, they remained and faced it." Miranda said.  
  
"You know what else," Miranda continued. "I wonder what their kid looks like and how he or she is? Their kid is the same age as Raina and Addy.  
  
In Second Period.  
  
"I can't believe I'm in three of your four classes this semester! " James said. We were on our way to lunch, walking down the hall after second period.  
  
I smiled, I was glad I had made a friend, or three friends. James had introduced me to Terrence and Desiree. Terrence was kind of goofy. He was tall, skinny and had a huge brown shag. His brown eyes gleamed mischievously and he constantly poked fun at James and Desiree.  
  
Desiree was very kind and always had a witty retort when Terrence poked fun at her. She wore a vintage t-shirt and a pair of jeans, her hair was red, wavy and pulled into a high ponytail.  
  
James. He had brown curly hair and glaring blue eyes. He wasn't short but he wasn't tall, he wasn't pudgy but he wasn't skinny either. He was perfect.  
  
Did I just say perfect?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Raina running up to me.  
  
Raina's eyes were glassy.  
  
"Oh Adel, I am having the worst day ever! Why did we have to move!? Why?"  
  
Tears started to stream down her face. James, Terrence, and Desiree looked shocked, I didn't know if it was because of Raina and I being identical twins, Raina crying or both.  
  
Raina and I did not have any classes or even lunch together. She had Lunch B and I had Lunch A with James, Terrence and Desiree.  
  
"Raina skip your class now and follow me." I said as I took Raina's arm and led her through the winding halls until we made it outdoors.  
  
Desiree, Terrence and James followed us outside. Desiree was first to recollect herself.  
  
"Adelaide!!" she called.  
  
I turned around to see the baffled looks of Desiree, Terrence and James.  
  
"This is my twin Raina, we have to go I."  
  
"Where are you going?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know.." I replied meekly. All I wanted to do was to get away from this school, Hillridge and everything.  
  
"Come on, I live three blocks away. We can go to my house."  
  
I nodded. Raina could get cleaned up and I could think things over.  
  
Would living in Hillridge work?? 


End file.
